Detergent resistant coatings, especially polish compositions are known in the art. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,960,575 to Martin describes detergent resistant polish compositions, in which an aminofunctional silicone fluid and hydroxyl-terminated organopolysiloxanes and/or silicone resins are added to polish compositions containing waxes. Also U.S. Pat. No. 3,508,933 to Yates describes an automobile polish which contains the reaction product of a hydroxyl terminated polydimethylsiloxane and an aminoalkoxysilane. U.S. Pat. No. 3,544,498 to Holdstock et al describes a detergent resistant polish containing a partial amine salt of a copolymer which is obtained from the partial hydrolysis and condensation of a silanol end-blocked polydimethylsiloxane having 5 siloxy units, an aminoalkyltrialkoxysilane and an aminoalkoxyalkyltrialkoxysilane and a copolymer obtained from the partial hydrolysis and condensation of a silanol end-blocked polydimethylsiloxane having 800 dimethylsiloxy units with an aminoalkoxyalkenyltrialkoxysilane. Also, U.S. Pat. No. 3,817,889 to Fink et al describes a detergent resistant composition containing hydroxyl-terminated organopolysiloxanes and methylsiloxanes having amine groups linked to the SiO groups of the methylsiloxanes through a bivalent hydrocarbon radical and an organic tin catalyst.
A preservative composition for rubber, vinyls and acrylics is described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,956,174 to Palcher in which an aqueous emulsion containing an unsubstituted or substituted dimethylpolysiloxane or mixtures thereof and polyol compounds is applied to the surfaces to be protected. After twenty-four hours, the surface is rewetted with the emulsion and allowed to penetrate as in the first application.
Many of the aqueous emulsions known heretofore do not have the desired shelf stability. For example, they have a tendency to separate upon storage and/or when subjected to freezing or elevated temperatures often result into what is referred to in the art as "breaking or creaming". This phenomena results in a non-uniform distribution of components throughout the emulsion which is particularly serious, especially in coating compositions where a uniform composition is essential in order to obtain optimum protection and appearance. Thus, emulsions which have a tendency to "break or cream" are generally ineffective and unsatisfactory as coating compositions.
Moreover, it is essential that the coating composition be detergent resistant and that it provides protection against the environment and that it imparts a high gloss to the treated surface. Furthermore, it is essential that the surface be resistant to detergents after only one application and that the surface retain its high gloss for a long period of time.
Thus the detergent resistant compositions of this invention will protect and restore the appearance of vinyl surfaces coated therewith. Moreover, these compositions will prevent deterioration of vinyl surfaces which are subjected to the elements of the environment, such as road film, dirt, water and grease. Furthermore, the coating compositions of this invention provide a water repellent film that reduces the effect of weathering which may cause embrittlement, cracking, discoloration or fading of the vinyl surface.
Therefore, it is an object of this invention to provide a detergent resistant composition for vinyl surfaces. Another object of this invention is to provide a composition which imparts a high gloss to the treated surface after only one application. Still another object of this invention is to provide a stable aqueous composition which will protect vinyl surfaces against the environment. A further object of this invention is to provide stable aqueous compositions which will protect vinyl surfaces against such elements as water, grease and dirt. A still further object of this invention is to provide stable aqueous compositions which will not "break or cream" after storing several months.